What Happens When?
by Vampire Solidarity1
Summary: What happens when a girl, who is not a Vulcan starts to play around with the computers at the Vulcan school? Etremely bad things...


Author's Note: This One-Shot is the product of Emmetts-Girl-xox and myself collaborating on a story. So be afraid, because the only part that I have in this story is the edition of Spock, the Vulcan neck pinch, and the setting. Everything else comes from the mind of Emmetts-Girl xox, so I hope that you find it just as funny as we do. Same stuff; I do not own Star Trek, or anything affiliated with Star Trek. This one-shot takes place before Spock enlists in Star Fleet.

What Happens When...?

"So, what do you do all day at that school?" Krista asked, one day when she was visiting me.

"I learn more advanced information than I could have on Earth" I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"So, how do you learn all of this stuff?" Krista asked. I then explained to her the way in which the school operated. The way that we answer questions by ourselves while the computer evaluates our answers.

"How come you go to a Vulcan school? You are human" Krista asked.

"I was excepted because I demonstrated that it was the only logical solution to admit me, and the Vulcans cannot ignore logic since that would be illogical" I explained.

"So, can I come too, the next time that you go" she asked.

"I do not know if that would be wise, but if you were silent and did not make any noise. I would see no way that the Vulcan administrators would remove you from the premises" I said as we both left for the academy.

"Are we there yet?" Krista asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, we have arrived. Remember what we talked about you must not make any noise, and I know it will be difficult for you but please do not show emotions. It was difficult enough for me to mask my feelings, but you are an emotional powder keg so please refrain from making a scene" I told her as I went to my area to commence my studies, and I should have known that I could not leave Krista by herself.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I'm bored..." Krista said looking around the room at the Vulcans and her friend. They were all deep in study; rapidly answering questions delivered by the computers that surrounded them.

"She wouldn't mind if I played with a computer, she is too busy with her school stuff" Krista said jumping down into a computer area; smiling when the computer turned on.

"Wanna play a game?" Krista asked the computer.

"_I am not programmed to function in that way_" the computer answered.

"Wanna talk? We could talk about music or games..."

"_I was not built for oratory uses._"

"Wanna gossip? Do you know a Courtney, because I have got dish on her, let me tell you...?"

"_I do not understand your inquiry."_

"Then ask me questions..."

"_What is the solution for:__fx=a0+n=1∞__ancosnπxL+bnsinnπxL__"_

"False..."

"_True or false; the earth is the closest planet to the sun_"

"Pi squared?"

"_Multiple choice: answer A, B, C, D, or E_"

"Z?"

"_What is the third planet located from the Sun?_"

"Abraham Lincoln?"

"_Your answers are incorrect._"

"I know...hey Courtney!" Krista said as I came to stand behind her; shutting the computer off.

"What are you doing, I told you not to cause a scene?" I asked her.

"I am having some fun with my new friend...speaking of which who is this?" Krista asked.

"This is Spock, the son of Sarek," I said gesturing to Spock, who was standing close behind me.

"I find it most illogical that you would seek an emotional bond with a computer, which by design cannot form such an attachment" Spock said, causing Krista to laugh.

"This is not the time for you to be insulting another's culture. It was most illogical to even bring you here, since it was not likely that you would listen to my warnings. Now let's get you out of here..." I said.

"No I'm not leaving! You can't make me...Hey you two are similar, you should hook up. You could create a super genius! Then they could rule the world!" Krista said; then she burst into laughter. I was horrified; I could tell that Spock was not amused by her outburst either.

"Is she frequently prone to these emotional outbursts?" Spock questioned.

"Yes, I am! Hey I like your ears..." Krista said, as she then proceeded to touch Spock's ears and then laugh when he tensed up.

"Spock, if you please..." I said and he used the Vulcan neck pinch on Krista and she dropped to the floor.

_**Krista's Dream**_

_Krista was skipping out of the Vulcan school, singing "Tra la la, tra la la". The Vulcan children were chasing after her with fencing rapiers. _

"_Hey want to hear a song by my friend Keeragh?" she said._

"_A-B-C-D-L-S-D, Gummy bears are chasing me. Pink and yellow, orange and brown. Somebody stole my crown. A-B-C-D-L-S-D, Gummy Bears are chasing me..."_

"Hey what happened? I feel funny..." Krista said when she woke up.

"You were rendered unconscious by a Vulcan neck pinch" I explained to her.

"Well, I'm still not leaving! You can't make me!" Krista said continuing to scream.

"So, how do you accomplish rendering them unconscious, Spock?" I asked.

"You place your fingers...here...and here" he said placing my fingers on her neck and moving them into position with his.

"When you press...down Krista goes" I said as she collapsed for a second time.

"It would be illogical for you to carry Krista all the way to your home. Might I suggest that it would be logical for both of us to carry her?" Spock said hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, I see no flaw in that logic..." I said as we picked her up.

"_I still think that you to should try to get together...."_ Krista slurred in her sleep.

It was clear that this was going to prove to be a long journey home...


End file.
